


The Pun Who Left But Returned Five Years Later to Find Its Successor by Fall Out Boy

by Plutophil



Category: Evan edinger - Fandom
Genre: Mental s, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutophil/pseuds/Plutophil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Edinger is a punny, tall, American-Brit. Time will only tell before he meets himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pun Who Left But Returned Five Years Later to Find Its Successor by Fall Out Boy

Evan Edinger was a adorable tall man who was in love in puns. He never expected a day where the puns would love him back. Evan was walking at night in London terrified of edinger-ous situation occurring. It was often a crime would happen on these streets. He felt a small tap on the shoulder and jumped and almost shrieked. All he saw were the tall buildings and the very few trees around. It was hard tree-ing not to be scared at this time.  
"Evan Edinger? Evan?" Evan heard a voice he was sure he imagined. It was only a few blocks towards his flat. He was sure to be alright. The cars whooshed by one by one all going faster than the speed limit. He kept on walking. Evan's mind buzzed with car-riousity. Did someone actually tap him on the shoulder? Did someone actually call his name? Just as Evan was about to reach his flat, someone approached him.  
"Hey Even Integer I've heard a lot about you. You can't stop thinking about me I've heard." It wasn't a human figure that Evan was facing. It was a pun. (Whatever you imagine a pun looks like idek)  
"Do I know you?!" Evan exclaimed.  
Little did Evan know that he was talking to his best friend. You could say a pun isn't even an object. The pun just exists. The pun is real. The pun is alive.  
"I'm a pun m8."  
Evan's face went blank. There was no way he was talking to a pun. Someone had to be trolling him. He tried searching his mind to whom the voice could belong to.  
"Haha very punny." (Honestly it makes me cringe when people say punny bc it's the worst pun and it's not even original wyd)  
A pun. A p-u-n. A pun is talking. What chances. It doesn't even look like anything. Is it what you imagine a vehicle is? A human? What you imagine an animal is such as a bird? You could have though the tall humor in-nested man was insane. The thing is he was. It's a sad story of Evan Edinger. He wasn't aware of what his state was. Puns were a distraction from who he was. Seeing a pun is an awakening. Could you imagine poor Evan with his best friend Dodie in pain over the loss of Evan's sanity? Pun overdose?  
Evan lay in a hospital. He's awakened. Pun awakened. It wasn't just a poor little dream. It was obviously real. How dare you say puns aren't real. Evan is the dad of making puns. The mental hospital Evan lays in doesn't make him nervous. He only cares for his puns. Imagine the people around him. The sly pun walks in. You wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't expected it to come. Evan expected it to come back after five years. He finally understands. He's not being PUNished like this. You could say Evan prefers it like this.  
The pun walks over to Evan and takes all the consciousness has left. You can now say Evan looks over his own body. The bee-pun speeds up.  
Evan looks over his own body. 

 

Evan is aware. Evan is the pun.


End file.
